


Gente normale

by Shulz



Series: Dream Harry [1]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shulz/pseuds/Shulz
Relationships: Harry Styles/Paul Mescal
Series: Dream Harry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896973
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Harry non era attivo sui social e molto molto riservato rispetto a se stesso, ma era sempre informatissimo e seguiva cinema, serie tv, libri ,musica, arte... La sua attenzione cadde su questa nuova serie, "Normal people", tratta da un omonimo libro, che gli era anche piaciuto molto, e che aveva come protagonista tale Paul Mescal, sconosciuto attore esordiente, ma una vera e propria bomba, che scoppiò portando la serie a un successo incredibile, e lo mise alla ribalta delle folle.  
Talentuoso, espressivo, non esattamente bellissimo, ma con due occhi celesti e un sorriso impossibili da ignorare.  
Harry iniziò a seguirlo su instagram.   
Guardava le sue foto e ascoltava le sue interviste, e guardava e riguardava "Normal people ".  
Quel ragazzo, i suoi movimenti, il suo sorriso non lo lasciavano più.   
Ci pensava costantemente. Doveva conoscerlo, incontrarlo, toglierlo dal suo sistema.  
Decise di buttarsi, e gli scrisse su direct.  
"Ciao, sono Harry, come stai?"digitò, poi guardò per qualche secondo il pulsante di invio, e finalmente inviò. Si accorse che il suo cuore batteva un po' più forte.  
Non dovrebbe essere difficile per Harry Styles, rock star internazionale e seguito da miliardi di persone, eppure...Harry era timido nel privato e molto corretto. Non sfrutterebbe mai la sua fama per ottenere una qualsiasi cosa.

********

Paul era stato investito dal ciclone "Normal people" e non sapeva ancora molto bene come gestire la fama ma soprattutto le fans, aveva deciso che la riservatezza era il punto fondamentale. Usava però i social, come un ragazzo qualunque, e lo faceva personalmente.   
Era difficile però districarsi fra tutti quei messaggi, di complimenti, di auguri, a volte anche di haters e a volte non proprio....puliti...insomma, decisamente le foto osè dei suoi fan non lo interessavano.   
Spulciando nella miriade di messaggi notò quello di Harry styles!!! Non ci poteva credere...era lui...o era un fan account?  
Aprì il profilo e si....era proprio Harry, in carne e ossa.  
Il messaggio risaliva a un paio di giorni prima, quindi non era proprio fuori tempo, così decise di rispondere...era emozionato.  
"Ciao Harry, sono Paul...tutto bene, grazie. E tu?"inviò.   
In quei giorni di inattività forzata Harry era molto più attaccato al suo cellulare e lo aveva in mano quando vide la risposta di Paul! Si sentì avvampare, ma rispose subito.Inaspettatamente per Paul, dopo qualche minuto, arrivò la risposta!   
"Tutto bene, grazie...volevo complimentarmi. Sei veramente bravo e talentuoso, ti sto seguendo. Volevo fartelo sapere..." Harry aveva mantenuto un tono neutro.  
"Grazie, detto da te ha un valore inestimabile. Mi fa piacere che apprezzi il mio lavoro." Inviò.   
Immediatamente Harry rispose "Sei a Londra? Se ti fa piacere mi piacerebbe tanto incontrarti...però non in luoghi pubblici, per via delle normative restrittive, se vuoi puoi venire a casa mia."inviò. Poi ci pensò e scrisse immediatamente " Non sentirti obbligato...solo se veramente vuoi..."   
Paul leggeva e rileggeva quei messaggi...Harry styles voleva conoscerlo! Accettò di getto, chi non voleva conoscere Harry?  
"Ok...con molto molto piacere. Fammi sapere..." digitò e inviò.   
Aveva il.cuore in gola.


	2. Chapter 2

Paul arrivò all'indirizzo fornito da Harry qualche minuto prima dell'ora dell'appuntamento. Era nervoso, emozionato, agitato... durante tutta la settimana Harry aveva continuato a scrivergli amichevolmente, condividendo con lui canzoni, notizie, chiacchierando del più e del meno. Comportandosi come una persona normale. Mettendolo molto a suo agio, tanto che avevano condiviso addirittura qualche selfie sciocco, Harry con il suo mollettone sulla frangia e quei baffetti anni 70, lui mentre faceva jogging o faceva colazione. Paul era colpito. Harry era attento, mai volgare, informato , spiritoso...  
Aveva avuto il dilemma del cosa indossare, non voleva essere troppo formale, ma non voleva sottovalutare l'invito. E se ci fosse stato qualche amico famoso di Harry? Non voleva sfigurare. Scelse una camicia bianca abbagliante ben stirata,la sua immancabile catenina ad incorniciare il collo muscoloso, e un paio di vissuti jeans, cintura di cuoio, scarpe Adidas in pelle bianche. Il suo compromesso. Suonò alla porta. Aveva avuto dubbi anche su cosa portare in regalo, optando alla fine per un piccolo mazzo di colorati fiori di campo, che riteneva adatti ad Harry, una scatola di cioccolatini artigianali e una bottiglia di vino. Indossava anche un paio di raiban aviator dalle lenti nere che gli davano quell'aria da duro quando in realtà si sentiva come uno scolaretto....  
Suonò il campanello.Harry aprì la porta di persona e quando lo vide Paul sussultò. Era bellissimo. Non era preparato a una cosa del genere. I capelli lunghi all'indietro, come era solito portarli, si era rasato, indossava una t shirt bianca che lasciava scoperte le braccia tatuate e un paio di morbidi e ampi pantaloni beige, senza cintura, bassi sui fianchi, vans allacciate bianche, anelli sulle dita e un meraviglioso filo di perle al collo. Era leggermente più alto di lui, ma etereo. Lo accolse con uno dei suoi fantastici sorrisi e non poté fare a meno di imbarazzarsi. Gli porse i fiori e il resto un po' sconclusionatamente, e Harry lo invitò dentro, prendendo in mano la roba ringraziando calorosamente, soprattutto per i fiori.La casa era bellissima ma non si soffermarono, Harry lo condusse direttamente dove si sarebbe tenuta la cena.  
Quando arrivarono Paul si tolse gli occhiali e spalancò i suoi enormi meravigliosi occhi celesti..."wow!!"esclamò " ma è stupendo!" Harry rise imbarazzato. "Grazie..." disse "è tutta opera mia".


	3. Chapter 3

Harry non aveva preparato un tavolo normale.  
Un angolo del suo enorme salotto, davanti a una altrettanto grande finestra che dava sul meraviglioso giardino era stato allestito con decine e decine di morbidi cuscini, ricamati, colorati, grandi,piccoli, imbottiti di ogni forma e colore e dimensioni. Un grande tavolo basso era riccamente apparecchiato con panini toast tramezzini di ogni tipo. Italiani, francesi, messicani, inglesi..  
Lampade a olio illuminavano la stanza creando una atmosfera esotica.  
"Ma è meraviglioso...." esclamò Paul " non so cosa dire...."  
" Dimmi solo se ti piace, ho fatto tutto io....dal cibo alla decorazione" disse Harry, orgoglioso e trepidante allo stesso tempo.  
"Non ho mai visto niente di più bello...e a giudicare dall'aspetto, di più buono!" Esclamò Paul.  
I grandi occhi verdi di Harry si illuminarono di orgoglio e gioa.  
"Mettiamo questo in frigo per dopo e mangiamo. Ho una certa fame!" esclamò Harry. Spari in cucina e riapparve subito dopo.  
"Allora..." disse "accomodiamoci" Prese inaspettatamente Paul per la mano e lo fece adagiare comodamente sui cuscini.  
Poi altrettanto inaspettatamente cominciò a slacciargli le scarpe, lentamente, guardandolo negli occhi."Queste non ci servono...ok?" disse poggiandole in un angolo, poi tolse le sue e si accomodò, di fronte a un arrossito Paul."Non essere timido, qui puoi fare e dire quello che vuoi...siamo amici...vogliamo solo stare bene...si?" disse. Paul ingoiò, e rispose "Si...si ...naturalmente " e sorrise, con quel sorriso che apriva il cielo. Harry ricambiò il sorriso e incominciarono a mangiare. L'atmosfera si rilassò subito. Chiacchierarono e risero e cantarono anche un po'. Avevano anche bevuto quasi tutto il vino e la camicia di Paul si era un po' aperta sul davanti e le maniche si erano arrotolate sui gomiti.  
Erano sdraiati sui cuscini, a bere e contemplare il soffitto. Un confortevole silenzio fra loro.  
"Mangiamo i cioccolatini!" disse Harry "ho voglia di un po' di dolcezza..." Si appoggiò indietro sulle mani, guardando Paul .Paul lo guardò e si allungò lentamente su tavolo, la sua camicia bianca si aggrappava sulle spalle larghe, e recuperò i cioccoloatini. Harry lo guardava intensamente. Paul si girò e disse, piano "Pistacchio o nocciola?" "Sorprendimi..." rispose Harry, chiuse gli occhi e aprì la bocca, sporgendosi verso di lui. Paul sentì una vampata di calore allo stomaco. Ne prese uno fra le dita, uno al pistacchio, e glielo posò delicatamente sulla lingua, Harry chiuse le labbra per non farlo cadere, catturando la punta del dito di Paul, la succhiò un attimo prima di rilasciarla, poi gemette di gusto. "Mmmmm....pistacchio...ottima scelta..." lo assaporo con i occhi chiusi, poi li aprì e guardandolo dritto negli occhi ingoiò e si leccò le labbra. Paul era pietrificato.


	4. Chapter 4

"Vuoi assaggiare?"domandò Harry. Paul lo guardava ipnotizzato. Harry si alzò molto lentamente, si mise in ginocchio fra le sue gambe aperte, Paul si appoggiò indietro sulle mani. Harry poggiò le mani a terra , ai lati di Paul, incombendo su di lui, ma non sfiorandolo nemmeno, il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di lui.   
"Lo vuoi?"domando, con la sua voce bassa, che fece rizzare i peli sulla nuca di Paul." Si...io...lo voglio.." rispose roco. Harry allora si sporse e chiuse la bocca su quella di Paul, poi lo fece di nuovo, poi tracciò delicatamente con la lingua il labbro inferiore di Paul, che istintivamente aprì la bocca e rispose con foga al bacio, catturando la lingua di Harry e rintracciando nella sua bocca il delicato sapore del pistacchio. Si staccarono e si guardarono. I loro corpi non si erano ancora toccati.  
"Oh dio..." gemette Paul " Harry io non so...non ho mai ...con un altro uomo intendo...." Harry lo zittì. " Non pensare a questo. Io sono solo Harry, tu sei solo Paul. Nient'altro.Due persone normali che ora si vogliono. Non conta nientaltro...ti ripeto...lo vuoi?"  
"Più di quanto pensassi mai possibile..." rispose.  
Si guardarono sorridendo e finalmente Harry si sdraiò delicatamente su Paul, facendo aderire perfettamente i loro corpi, e ricominciò a baciarlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Paul di sdraiò sui cuscini e Harry si mise a cavalcioni sulle sue cosce. Cominciò a passare le mani sull'ampio petto muscoloso, insinualdole sotto la camicia aperta, trovando i capezzoli turgidi con i pollici e accarezzandoli ripetutamente, con forza. Paul si dimenava.Poi cominciò a sbottonare la camicia, la tirò fuori dai jeans, e la sbottonò fino in fondo. Lo guardò per un momento e si morse il labbro inferiore "Sei bellissimo " disse. Si abbassò e cominciò a sfiorare la sua pelle con le labbra, mordicchiando e leccando qua e la. "So che per te è la prima volta...non ti nascondo che quello che vorrei è fare l'amore con te, entrare dentro di te, farti mio...ma so che potresti non essere pronto per questo...quindi andremo lentamente..gradualmente....abbiamo tutta la notte...e alla fine non mi dispiacerebbe se fossi tu a possedere me."gli disse fra i baci. Paul gemette a queste parole, facendo sorridere Harry.  
"Avanti allora...insegnami." mugolò Paul e Harry eseguì.  
Sfilò la camicia a Paul si inginocchiò e si tolse la maglietta, i pantaloni ampi scendevano sui fianchi rivelando inequivocabilmente che non portava le mutande, una poderosa erezione formava un tenda nei suoi pantaloni. Paul fissò li il suo sguardo, attratto dalla sua eccitazione e dal.fatto che fosse così duro solo.per lui. Harry allora li abbassò, liberando finalmente il suo cazzo, duro e dritto, lungo, appoggiato fra le due corone d'alloro tatuate sui suoi fianchi, già bagnato e lucido.Prese la mano di Paul e gli strinse le dita intorno alla sua lunghezza. Entrambi gemettero insieme. Harry buttò indietro la testa, Paul che lo guardava,stringendo forte il suo membro e facendo scivolare la sua mano su e giù come ipnotizzato. Si alzò a sedere, Harry ancora in ginocchio davanti a lui,con una mano continuò a masturbarlo, con l'altra vagava sul suo corpo perfetto. La sua lingua bagnata tracciava i contorni dei sui tatuaggi, Paul succhiava e mordeva dove poteva arrivare, selvaggio e disordinato, attirando Harry e stringendo il suo cazzo in mano.  
"Ahhhh....dio mio Paul...." Harry si sottrasse al suo tocco, si abbassò e tolse i pantaloni a Paul, sfilandoli insieme alle mutande. Paul era nudo davanti a lui. Un cazzo molto più grosso del previsto ondeggiava pesante e arrossato fra le sue cosce muscolose. Harry non ci pensò un attimo, si chinò e lo prese in bocca, tutto in una volta.Paul gridò, gettando indietro la testa sui tanti cuscini. Harry si prese il suo tempo, succhiando e leccando, separando le cosce muscolose e accarezzandole su e giù. Paul era distrutto, il piacere lo stava travolgendo come mai prima d'ora.A un certo punto Harry lo rilasciò, si alzò e si liberò completamente dei pantaloni, si allontanò un attimo, tornando con una piccola bottiglietta di olio di rose, la stappò e si mise a cavalcioni su Paul, versò l'olio sul suo cazzo duro e sullo stomaco piatto di Paul, poi si girò e lo fece scorrere nella fessura fra le sue natiche e sul grosso cazzo di Paul. Cosparse per bene tutto di olio, il suo profumo inonda la stanza. Si abbassò e mise i due cazzi insieme nella sua grande mano, cominciò a massaggiarli, accompagnando il movimento della mano con il movimento del bacino, gemendo e respirando pesantemente. "Vuoi venire così?"sussurrò Harry "O vuoi scoparmi?" Intensificò i movimenti. "Tutto..." ansimò Paul "posso fare tutto...." Harry gemette, muovendo il bacino con più forza e stringendo forte i due duri."Allora Paul, metti le tue dita in me..." Harry si abbassò un po' in avanti e inarcò la schiena " se vuoi scoparmi ho bisogno di essere preparato..."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry si mise su gomiti e ginocchia, le ginocchia separate, il culo spinto indietro."Avanti Paul...dammi le tue dita...comincia con uno e vai piano..." Paul si mise dietro di lui. Passò le mani sulle ampie spalle,gli baciò il collo, scendendo in basso con mani e bocca, impastando e leccando, arrivando alle natiche sode. Le prese in mano e strinse, Harry mugolò, quindi le aprì, esponendo e allargando il suo buco. Era stretto e rosa e lui ebbe improvvisamente voglia di baciarlo. Lo fece, appoggiò le labbra e poi lo contornò con la lingua bagnata, leccando più e più volte, spingendo nell'apertura. Harry si contorceva e gemeva, ripetendo "Si...si...oh dio si....ancora Paul....continua...si...non ti fermare" Paul incoraggiato leccava e leccava. Si staccò e con l'indice forzò l'apertura, il dito scivolò dentro senza resistenze, aiutato dall'olio, e Harry gridò. "Muovilo...muovilo..." Paul cominciò a fare avanti e indietro e la sensazione era meravigliosa. "Mettine un altro..." disse Harry, con voce strozzata. Paul infilò due dita. Harry le prese senza sforzo."Girarle....aprile...spingile dentro..." lo istruiva Harry, e lui lo fece inserendole in profondità e massaggiando il suo interno, aprendolo. Harry cominciò a sudare e smaniare, riprese in mano il suo cazzo e si toccava, mentre Paul spingeva. "Dammene quattro..." mugolò. Paul gemette." Oh dio...Harry... " ma lo fece. Le quattro dita sparirono in lui. Harry si inarcò, con un grido. Paul pompò in profondità, ipnotizzato dalla vista, il suo cazzo era marmo, dolente. "Adesso...adesso Paul...entra in me..ti prego...." Harry supplicò. Paul tolse le dita, lo fece adagiare sulla schiena, Harry aprì lunghe gambe e le sollevò, il suo buco aperto e pronto.Paul appoggiò la punta del suo cazzo e spinse, entrando tutto in una volta. "Ohhhhhh cazzo...." gemettero all'unisono.  
"Oh dio Harry....sei così stretto...così meraviglioso...." si abbassò e lo baciò profondamente, gli baciò il collo, il petto, morse le sue spalle, leccò i capezzoli duri e sporgenti. Poi si sollevò mise le mani sui suoi fianchi e cominciò a muoversi. Dapprima lento e profondo, poi accelerò stabilendo un ritmo forsennato. Lo voleva, lo voleva...dio come lo voleva. Era suo, tutto suo...sbatteva forte e Harry emetteva un grido a ogni spinta, e lui sbatteva ancora più forte.Il cazzo di Harry ondeggiava e sbatteva, duro...meraviglioso, Paul lo guardava affascinato. "Vengo....sto venendo Paul...ci sono quasi..." Harry si dimenava, il suo ventre contratto, il culo che si stringeva intorno al suo cazzo. "Anche io Harry...anche io..." Paul afferrò il cazzo di Harry e lo accarezzò con forza, al ritmo duro delle sue spinte, uno , due , tre volte e inarcandosi con un grido selvaggio Harry vide le stelle si riversò nella sua mano,caldo abbondante, questo bastò....l'orgasmo lo travolse come una valanga,la sua mente si scolllegò dal corpo, si oscurò la vista, non sentiva, c'era solo questo enorme piacere,con un'ultima spinta venne in Harry, dentro di lui. Harry sentì i getti caldi che lo riempivano uno dopo l'altro. Si accasciarrono uno sull'altro, tremando per le scosse del piacere, respirando pesantemente.  
Quando scesero all'orgasmo erano stretti uno all'altro, appiccicosi.


	7. Chapter 7

Paul strinse forte Harry e lo baciò profondamente, incurante di tutto, del sudore e del pasticcio fra loro. Lo guardò negli occhi verdi, luminosi e lo baciò ancora. Immediatamente voleva di più. Scese con la lingua sul collo, succhiando, leccando la mandibola, mordendo le clavicole ornate dai tatuaggi, succhiò forte i capezzoli sporgenti e turgidi di Harry, facendolo gemere, Harry gli mise una mano sulla testa e lo guidò sempre più in basso. Aprì le gambe e lo fece adagiare fra esse. Paul lo guardò intensamente, aveva capito cosa desiderava Harry ma non sapeva se era pronto.  
"Lo vuoi?"domandò Harry "solo se lo vuoi..."Paul prese in mano il cazzo gi nuovo eretto di Harry, gemendo, e annuì..."Voglio tutto..." Cercò ripetere quello che gli piaceva e leccò una grossa striscia bagnata dalle palle alla punta, prendendola in bocca, e succhiando forte. Harry gridò "Ohhhhhhh mio Dio....Paul....continua, non fermarti, mi stai facendo impazzire...." Paul lo portò giù, nella gola, deglutendo per non imbavagliare, e cominciò a muovere velocemente la testa, su e giù, su e giù, prendendo in mano le palle e giocandoci delicatamente. "Ahhh...dammi due dita ..." Paul lo accontento e inserì le dita nel suo buco sciolto. Gemettero entrambi. "Veloce Paul...spingi profondamente e velocemente "  
Harry si contorceva in preda al piacere, la bocca sul suo cazzo e due dita dentro di.se, era in paradiso.  
Paul si bloccò. "Lo voglio Harry...."disse di getto "Lo voglio anch'io da te...fallo Harry...fai l'amore con me...fammi tuo..." arrossì alle sue stesse parole.  
Harry sorrise raggiante. "Oh tesoro...non potervi farmi regalo più bello." Le parti si invertirono. Harry fece mettere Paul a cavalcioni su di sé, le gambe aperte, la schiena inarcata, il cazzo contro il suo cazzo, il viso contro il suo collo. Mancinò brevemente con il bacino, gemendo. "Non preoccuparti tesoro...sarò dolcissimo..."  
Versò l'olio fra le sue natiche e lo spalmo con le dita. Paul respirava affannosamente. Afferrò le natiche di Paul e le aprì, esponendo il suo buco, e solleticandolo con le dita. Fremeva , era stretto, non era mai stato toccato da nessuno. Questo eccitava Harry da morire. Delicatamente spinse una falange dentro, Paul tremò, Harry mosse la falange delicatamente dentro e fuori. Paul ansimava contro il suo collo, aggrappandosi a lui. "Di più...di più Harry...ti prego..." Harry spinse tutto il dito dentro e lui gemette. Ne aggiunse un secondo e questo fu decisamente qualcosa. Paul emise un grido, e si aggrappò più forte. Harri spinse dentro, aprì le dita sforbiciandole, delicato, massaggiando dentro di lui, cercando il centro del suo piacere. Qua do lo trovò Paul si inarcò e si accasciò su di lui " oh dio...oh cazzo..." mugolò. Harry aggiunse un terzo dito e comincia pompare, lentamènte, profondamente, aprendolo, allungandolo. "Sei pronto?"domandò. "Si...si...ti prego..." ansimò lui. Harry lo fece scendere da se , lo sdraiò su un fianco, si mise dietro di lui, il petto contro la sua schiena , agganciò il gomito al suo ginocchio e lo penetrò così, da dietro, lentamente, dolcemente, stringendolo a se, respirando nel suo orecchio. Quando arrivò in fondo si fermò. "Tutto ok?" chiese "Mai stato meglio..." rispose Paul. La sensazione di essere pieno era incredibile, ma ora voleva di più, una sorta di frenesia lo stava prendendo... "Muoviti Harry...muoviti...fammi tuo!"  
Harry lo scopò così, profondo e lento, ogni tanto dava un colpo più forte, poi ruotava i fianchi facendogli sentire tutta la sua eccitazione. Paul era completamente perso nel piacere.Harry lo stringeva al petto e lo baciava sul collo, il sudore colava, il culmine era vicino. Harry abbassò la mano dallo stomaco di Paul, afferrando il suo cazzo. Pompò e pompò, incitando Paul "Adesso vieni...vieni per me ...vieni...." Pul gemeva sempre più forte "Oh siii...si vengo...vengo!" e con uno spasmo si liberò sulla mano di Harry, che continuava a pompare, facendolo sussultare e gridare. Quando finì, Harry portò la mano alla bocca e leccò le dita, e poi baciò Paul, facendogli assaggiare il suo stesso sapore di uomo.  
Paul gemeva. Il piacere lo aveva stordito. Harry cominciò a muoversi più velocemente, stringendolo a se. "Si...si ...sei mio adesso...mio... e di nessun altro mai...." Le sue spinte si fecero dure, Harry gridava ogni volta che affondava in lui. "Mio...mio..mio..." ripeteva e improvvisamente, con una spinta più profonda e un lungo acuto gemito , si riversò in lui. Stringendolo forte, riempiendolo nel profondo. Il sangue gli rombava nelle orecchie. Quando finì si accasciò con lui, ma non lo lasciò, continuò a stringerlo a se, depositando piccoli baci sul suo collo sudato.  
Erano disfatti, completamente appagati, inaspettatamente felici.  
Si addormentarono così, nudi, abbracciati, adagiati fra i cuscini.


	8. Chapter 8

Si svegliarono qualche ora dopo quasi insieme. Doloranti e appiccicosi. "Ehi" salutò Harry, " Ehi" rispose Paul. "Tutto bene, tesoro?" Chiese Harry, "Fantastico" rispose "e tu?" "Perfetto..." Harry sorrise.  
Paul allungò una mano e gli accarezzò il viso, i capelli scompigliati, le labbra turgide. Harry la prese e la strinse sul viso.  
"Vieni, andiamo a fare una doccia, ti darò qualcosa di mio, poi ci coccoleremo nel mio letto fino a domani mattina."disse Harry, tenero, arrossendo un po'. Paul sorrise "Sembra perfetto".  
Entrarono insieme sotto il getto tiepido, Harry lo lavò con cura , prima i capelli, poi il corpo, controllando che fosse tutto a posto, controllò ammiccando anche il suo buco, per vedere le condizioni.Era arrossato e un po' gonfio, ma perfetto. Aveva morsi d'amore un po' ovunque, e Harry si scusò arrossendo, ma quando si guardò era nelle stesse condizioni. Fu la volta di Paul di arrossire. Poi fu Paul a lavare Harry, delicatamente, religiosamente. Si scambiarono piu di qualche dolce bacio, carezze, ma non di più.  
Una volta pronti entrarono nell'enorme letto di Harry.  
Si strinsero uno all'altro e si addormentarono.  
La mattina arrivò troppo presto. Harry si svegliò all'alba, fuori il sole non era ancora sorto. Paul dormiva pacificamente. Gli accarezzò la testa, il viso, le braccia possenti. Gemette al ricordo della sera prima, quando stava godendo sotto di lui. Allora decise di fare un ultimo regalo. Lo scoprì delicatamente e delicatamente incominciò ad accarezzare il suo cazzo morbido con la mano. Gli abbassò i pantaloni della tuta lo prese in mano. Tenero come un uccellino. Ma man mano che lo toccava la reazione non si fece attendere e cominciò a indurirsi e gonfiarsi. Paul si svegliò. "Harry, ma cosa..." Harry lo prese in bocca, succhiando e sentendolo farsi sempre più duro contro la sua lingua. Gemette di orgoglio e lussuria. "Voglio avere un ultimo ricordo....voglio succhiarti e farti venire sulla mia lingua...assaggiati..."sussurrò. Prese le mani di Paul e le guidò fra i suoi capelli, spingendolo ad assecondare i suoi movimenti. Cominciò a fare su e giù a un ritmo forsennato, aspirando forte mentre saliva e deglutendo intorno alla punta mentre scendeva. Paul si contorceva sotto di lui, gemendo e incoraggiandolo."Si...non fermarti...sto impazzendo...voglio farlo per sempre...non smettere mai, Harry ti prego....continua...sei fenomenale...fantastico...il più bravo ....il migliore..."  
Harry continuava, concentrato, fino a che Paul improvvisamente non bloccò la sua testa con le mani e con un grido forsennato gli venne in gola, in bocca, sulla lingua...con getti successivi che parevano non avere fine.Harry si staccò delicatamente, sorridendo e si leccò le labbra. Paul gemette e lo attirò su di sé, baciandolo profondamente. Harry era duro.  
"Posso..." azzardo Paul."Harry scosse la testa "Voglio fare uno spettacolo per te"  
Si mise a cavalcioni sul petto di Paul, gli sfilò la maglietta.Tolse la sua e tirò fuori il suo cazzo duro dalla tuta. Cominciò a toccarsi davanti a Paul. "Guardami Paul...guarda cosa mi fai..." si masturbava freneticamente " Lo vedo...lo vedo...così duro...solo per me..." rispose Paul. Harry gemette e intensificò i movimenti. "Voglio venire su di te...sul tuo petto...sulla tua gola....sulla tua lingua..." Harry piagnucolava. "Fallo...fallo...ti sto aspettando..." Paul tirò fuori la lingua e a quella vista Harry venne, schizzando il suo petto, la gola, la guancia e anche la lingua, coprendoli con la sua venuta.  
Harry si sdraiò su di lui e lo baciò, leccando prima una striscia sul suo petto inzuppato. Respiravano pesantemente, e rimasero qualche minuto in silenzio.  
"Ti ricorderai di me?" Chiese Harry, sottovoce. " Come potrei dimenticare il mio primo il mio unico uomo?" rispose Paul, sincero. Harry sorrise. Anche Paul sorrise.  
Non si videro più. Ogni tanto un direct, un selfie sciocco, una canzone.  
Ma i ricordi rimasero indelebili uno per l'altro.


End file.
